Finding out the trouth
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: After finding out that Moran is in love with him Moriarty runs away from home only to get Kidnapped Now Moran will have to do the Unthinkable and go to Sherlock for Help .
1. Chapter 1

Finding out the Truth

Chapter 1

Jim Moriarty began to throw everything he could fit into a suitcase, crying as he did.

"Jim, wait. Can we talk?" asked Sebastian, from outside the door.

"No. Go away," said Jim. He picked up the locket that had his mother's ashes in it, the last thing he had to remember her by, and packed it too.

"Come on, Jim. Just open the door."

"There's nothing to talk about. I can't believe you waited all this time to tell me you love me. I mean, if you had told me a long time ago, I could have avoided this whole thing with Sherlock," said Jim.

"Really, would you have?" asked Sebastian with surprise in his voice.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't have, but that's not the point," he said, as he closed his suitcase. He tried to open the door, only to find Sebastian, holding it shut. "Seb, let go. I'm leaving," said Jim. Sebastian finally let go. Jim walked to the door.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive," said Sebastian.

"So what, I'm supposed to love you just because you saved me? I'm not a prize to be won."

"Oh, but it's okay for you to think of Sherlock as one?"

"That's different," said Jim. "He doesn't work for me." He then made his way to the front door and opened it. "Goodbye, Seb." And with that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding out the Truth

Chapter 2

Sebastian just stood there, frozen; as he watched his boss and the man he loved, walk off. He had thought about going after Jim, but he figured Jim wouldn't want him to. He decided he would let Jim cool off for a while and then he would go looking for him. But, would Jim want to be found? No. It wasn't an option to just let him go. He would go looking for Jim in an hour. So, Seb waited about an hour, but still nothing. He then picked up his phone and tried calling Jim. That didn't do anything, so Sebastian decided to wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sebastian spent hours calling and texting Jim's phone, but nothing. Finally, Moran had enough; he threw the phone against the wall.

Moran thought, _Okay, maybe my timing was off. Jim, Please come home!_

Seb decided there was only one thing to do: He had to go look for Jim. The problem was he didn't even know where to start looking.

He had another idea, and he was not all too happy about this one: He could go to Sherlock Holmes for help. Although he didn't really like the guy that much, he could pay the man to find Sebastian if necessary.

Sebastian paced around the flat so much he swore he would make a hole in the floor. He took a coin out of his pocket. _Heads I go to that jerk, Holmes. Tails I go look for him myself._ Sebastian tossed the coin in the air. It fell to the floor, and landed on heads.

"Well, looks like I am going to see the jerk," said Sebastian.

He grabbed his gun and his car keys. He went over to Jim's safe. _If this will get the jerk to look for him, it's worth it._

Once in the car, Seb stepped on the gas. He caused a traffic jam on the way, and ran several red lights, but he didn't care.

He arrived at Baker Street and slowed down. Sebastian grabbed his gun, just in case he would need to defend himself. He figured one of the two would charge at him. He knocked on the front door. An old woman answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I wanna talk to Holmes," Sebastian said.

"Oh, well, okay, come on in."

Sebastian followed her in and up the stairs. The door was already open.

"Sherlock, there is someone here to see you," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said.

Sebastian walked into the room. He remembered Jim telling him how sloppy the jerk was, but this was ridiculous. Sebastian discovered not only Sherlock and John were present. Molly Hooper was there, too. Sebastian had been jealous of her, too, but not like he had been with Sherlock.

"So, I take it you already know who I am," said Sebastian.

"Yes, you are Sebastian Moran. You are James Moriarty's right hand man," said Sherlock.

"Yes, I am," said Seb, "but Jim knows nothing about this visit. I came here on my own to ask you for your help."

"Seriously, you want our help?" John asked.

"No, John. He wants _my_ help," said Sherlock.

"Yes. Jim and I got into a fight and he ran away, and he's not returning my calls. I think he might be in trouble," said Sebastian.

"Why should we help you? Have you forgotten your boss made Sherlock jump off a building and almost blew me up?" John asked.

"Look, I know what Jim did, but you two are both still standing, aren't you? I can pay you if that's what it takes."

"How much have you got?" Sherlock inquired.

Seb reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out the cash he'd taken from Jim's safe.

"It's four thousand pounds. I took it from Jim's safe. You can have it if you can help me."

"Keep your money, but I will take your case because it interests me," Sherlock told him.

"What? Sherlock, are you out of your mind?" John yelled.

Moly didn't say anything, but she did look concerned.

"No, John. I know what I am doing."

Molly spoke up, "Well, I don't really think much of Jim, but he did give me three dates, so I'm willing to help."

"Okay, since we all agree, let's get started," said Sherlock.

"I'm on my own here," John sighed.

"Looks like it," Sherlock said, and he grabbed his coat. He turned to John before leaving, "Are you in or not?"

John sighed again, "Okay, fine. I'm in."

Sherlock and Moriarty walked out. Moran followed them. John stopped Moran before he stepped out.

"If anything happens to Sherlock or Molly, I will kill Moriarty. Got that? " John told Moran.

Moran stood there, still, for a few seconds, "Relax. As long as your friend can help me find

my boss, nothing will happen," said Sebastian.

"Good. See that it doesn't."

Moran and John walked outside.

"Come on, we can take my car," said Sebastian.

Sherlock sat shotgun; Molly and John took the back seat.

"You guys might wanna put on seat belts," Sebastian said.

The card sped off down the road.

"Are you nuts? You'll get us a ticket this way," said John.

"I think I'm going to be carsick," said Molly.

Sebastian handed her a bag, "Here."

Sherlock, on the other hand, was having a good time. He was encouraging Seb to go faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moriarty walked for a while until he collapsed on a park bench, unsure of what to do next. It wasn't the first time he had run away from something. He was so tired of being lied to; ever since he was a kid, people had been lying to him. It started when his dad cheated on his mom. He never understood why. Jim heard his mother say it was because they drifted apart, but Jim did not believe that explanation. She brought home guys frequently, and this resulted in Carl Powers calling her a whore. Jim never told anyone else, but he killed Carl Powers for his mom. He wondered if maybe Carl was right but, like Norman Bates in Psycho, Moriarty still loved his mom. Half the guys Jim's mom brought home were losers. Jim was always finding ways to scare them off. Jim was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the black car pulling up by the sidewalk.

"Sir, I think we found him," said a woman.

"Yes, I know we have, but don't do anything yet," said Mycroft. "I let this guy go once. I won't make that same mistake again. Alright, now I would like to handle this myself. If anything goes wrong, call for help."

Mycroft got out of the car and headed over to Jim. He swung his umbrella at Jim and Jim dodged it.

"You know, if you are going to kill me, you should do it in a way that is less boring," said Jim.

"Well, I imagine you won't go willingly, and I can't let you be out on the street, I'm afraid," said Mycroft. "And I never said anything about killing you."

"Oh, okay, so I am just supposed to believe you are going to be all nice to me?" Jim said.

"I don't plan on it, but I have a way this could work out so it won't hurt you," said Mycroft.

"Oh, well this ought to be good. What do you have in mind, Ice Man?" Jim asked as he took off his sunglasses, revealing his chocolate eyes.

"I am prepared to lock you up some place comfortable, but caged. You will be in my care from now on," Mycroft explained.

"What do I look like, someone's pet?" Jim asked.

"No. I do not mean to offend you in that way," said Mycroft; although, the older Holmes did have to admit the idea seemed tempting.

While Jim Moriarty was a criminal, he was also someone who wanted attention, and this plan would give Mycroft time to learn more about him.

"Well, you did offend me," Jim stood up.

Mycroft swung his umbrella again, and this time he knocked Jim in the head. Jim fell to the ground, unconscious. Mycroft turned to the men waiting in the back seat of the black sedan.

"Pick him up," Mycroft instructed. "We are taking him back to my house."

"Yes, sir," said one of the men.

They picked Jim up.

"What about his trunk?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, take that, too," said Mycroft.

Mycroft found a necklace on the ground. The necklace had a silver, oval locket. "Amanda Moriarty" was engraved on it. Mycroft put the locket in his jacket pocket and walked back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding out the Truth

Chapter 5

"So, Can I ask you why Moriarty took off?" John asked.

"Well, because I opened my big mouth," said Sebastian. "I told Jim I was in love with him."

"Let me guess…Moriarty didn't take it well," said Sherlock.

"No. He immediately started crying and ran to his room and started packing," said Sebastian.

"Wow, you would think Moriarty would be happy. At least someone loves him," said Molly.

"Well, see, Jim thinks I'm only after his money. That is not the case. I love him," said Sebastian.

"Okay, well this is going to be a weird question, but what could you possibly see in that psychopath?" asked John.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he gave me a job when I got discharged from the Army," said Sebastian.

"So why do you stay with him? He doesn't seem to appreciate you," said John.

"Well, I think with effort I can change all that," said Moran.

Moran stopped the car and the phone rang, "Hello, Jim? Is that you?"

"No, this is Mycroft Holmes. Do me a favor, Sebastian Moran. Put my brother on the phone. I know he's there with you."

"Okay, hang on a second." Sebastian turned to Sherlock, "It's your brother."

"So hang up on him," Sherlock told Moran.

Sebastian told Mycroft, "He doesn't want to talk to you. Wait, why would you call me?"

"Put me on speaker and I will tell you," Mycroft said.

Sebastian switched to speaker.

"Hey, brother of mine. I know you are there and I also know you are looking for James Moriarty. Well, you can stop the search," said Mycroft.

"Listen, Mycroft. Tell me where you his or I'll tell Mummy you are cheating on your diet again."

"Alright. He is with me, and he hasn't woken up yet," said Mycroft.

Moran spoke into the phone, "Where is he, you bastard?! If you hurt him, I will pound you so hard…"

The older Holmes cut him off, "Now, now, Mr. Moran. He won't be harmed; although, I did have to hit him over the head in order to get him to come with me. Now, Mr. Moran, there is something I want you to do if you want to see your boss again."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, desperately.

"Why, it's simple," Mycroft said, "Turn yourself in."


	6. Chapter 6

Finding out The Truth

Chapter 6

Jim opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was in a small room with bars on the left side of it. It did not appear to be a prison cell. The floor had blue carpeting. Jim noticed his shoes had been removed, as well as his socks. On the other side of the room there was a bed. Jim wanted to look around more, but his head hurt like Hell. He tried to remember what had happened.

The door opened.

"Ah, I see you're awake," said Mycroft, putting down his umbrella.

"Of course…Now I remember. You knocked me unconscious," said Jim.

"I agree it might not have been the best thing to do, but as I said, I couldn't let you go."

"So, should I even ask what you plan on doing with me?" Jim asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you. I have other plans for you," said Mycroft.

"I imagine I would want to hear this," Jim said, sarcastically.

"I would like for someone to read to me and keep me company," said Mycroft.

The amused tone dropped from Jim's voice, "No! I am no one's pet!" He screamed.

"Now, now, I am not going to be unreasonable, and I won't ask for anything sexual. In exchange, I'll take care of you."

"I don't need taken care of," said Jim.

"Oh, yes. I saw you really handled yourself when you shot yourself," said Mycroft.

Mycroft put his hand through the bars and began to pet Jim's head. Jim moved away, but Mycroft didn't give up and tried again. This time, Jim bit his hand.

"Well, now, you still have some fight in you. Well, I will just have to fix that," said Mycroft.

"I'd like to see you try. You couldn't even break me the last time," said Jim.

Mycroft went into the cell to get a better look at Jim.

"Take off your jacket," Mycroft commanded.

"Well, I guess you've changed your mind about the sexual stuff," said Jim.

"No, I haven't. Now, remove your jacket, James… Or I will do it for you," Mycroft said, still smiling.

Jim complied. He didn't want to, but he didn't like the idea of being forced. He tossed his brown jacket aside.

"You're a lot thinner. Have you been eating?" Mycroft asked.

"I don't see how my health is any of your business, Mycroft," Jim said.

"Well, as you're my pet now, it is my business. I will have to get a doctor to check you out. In the meantime, I have taken away your phone and iPad. Maybe if you're good, you can get one of them back," said Mycroft.

"Who died and made you King?" Jim said.

"Oh, that won't do. We will have to work on that," said Mycroft.

"Sebastian will look for me," Jim warned.

"Oh, I have no doubt he will. As a matter of fact, he's already started looking. He even enlisted my brother to help him," Mycroft said.

"Wait! He's looking for me?" Jim said.

"Yes, he is, but I won't let him have you back without a fight," said Mycroft.

Jim closed his eyes. Despair filled him. He refused to let tears to come. He wouldn't cry in front of Mycroft; he still had his pride.


End file.
